


Saving people

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness, heartbreak I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Ketch is the man you both love and hate. After his death you find yourself desperate to help a British kid who lost even more than you.





	Saving people

Title: Saving people  
Characters: Arthur Ketch x Reader, Dean, Mary, mentions of Toni Bevell, Cyrus Bevell (OC)  
Words: ~1.9k  
Warnings: major character death, sadness, heartbreak I guess,  
Summary: Ketch is the man you both love and hate. After his death you find yourself desperate to help a British kid who lost even more than you.  
A/n: I’m thinking about making it a mini series about how and why Ketch chooses the BMoL over the reader. And how adopting a suddenly orphaned kid maybe not the best choice the reader ever made, making her realise what the code really does to a person. Will she at least be able to understand the love she already lost a bit better?

...

You heard the shot ring through the bunker as Mary looked straight into the face of the man she just killed. Arthur Ketch slowly dropped to the floor. He was gone almost instantly.

Rationally you knew it had to be done. Hell you were lucky that it hadn’t been you who had to do it. But that didn’t change the fact that a lump formed in your throat and you felt tears form in your eyes. You hated that goddamn stubborn man almost as much as you loved him. And having to watch him die made your heart shatter in a thousand pieces.

You were almost convinced Mary and Dean could hear your heart break, till you realised the ringing sound was not just inside your ears. The silence that followed the loud shot of Marys gun was interrupted by a phone ringing.

It all started with Dean being an overprotective son. He asked you if you could join the British Man of Letters to keep an eye on his mom. He actually went full on puppy dog eyes, Sam would have been proud if he even knew about his brothers spy plans. But of course in true Winchester fashion Dean wanted to keep his plan secret and you had to promise not to tell anyone.

Since Mary liked you well enough and worked good with both you and Ketch the three of you formed a team. They wouldn’t let you Americans stick together on your own, claiming this whole project was about learning from each other. So an unusual team it was.

Mary and you both liked your more traditional ways of doing things while Ketch seemed to prefer the fancy British trick box. They had a gadget for everything! It was actually quite fascinating and at first you marvelled at all the fancy technology. Maybe learning from them wasn’t so bad afterall.

The team dynamics stayed mostly the same the first while too until after a stressful hunt you somehow managed to end up in bed with Ketch. When you woke up with a slight headache, head filled with memories of hunter’s helper and fancy British scotch, you were filled with surprise. You hadn’t looked at Ketch in any other way than a necessary team addition, he could hold his own, was a decent hunter and had no obnoxious personality. Not sure how to feel about waking up next you him you tried to smile at him, small and careful. His expression was blank and on seeing you smile he blinked in confusion. Later he told you that he’d been awake half an hour or so before you trying to come up with a reason to leave your bed. He actually found about 10 yet he still stayed.

After that you found yourself looking at him differently. Maybe Dean had been wrong and there was more to Arthur Ketch than a good aim. But it didn’t seem to matter after that first drunk night. Because Ketch had made sure to avoid being alone with you or even around drunk you. He clearly didn’t want to repeat what happened between the two of you and you were okay with it. It hadn’t meant anything, both of you drunk, and the fact that you looked at him different now was your problem not his.

Right until a rather dangerous hunt. It had never occurred to any of you that a pair of wendigoos would team up since usually they were lone hunters. So when another turned up out of nowhere whilst the other burned none of you saw it coming right till the vicious creature threw his claws into Mary. Ketch and you immediately kicked into action. You threw you lighter towards him, not looking whether he caught it, before helping Mary get out of his claws. Between the two of you you easily managed to distract him so Ketch could throw another burning cloth at him. When another dying scream echoed through the cave all three of you let out a sigh of relief.

Back at the hotel - one of the perks working for the Brits - you helped Mary clean up the scratches on her arm. Some cuts were pretty deep and would look terrible in the morning but nothing you couldn’t patch up. After she said her good nights to return to her own room you settled on your bed. He either didn’t bother or you didn’t hear it, anyway suddenly Arthur Ketch stood beside your bed looking at you with a sour, clouded expression.

“What’s your problem?” You asked, fighting against every instinct you had manage to hold his gaze. You wanted to look away from his stern eyes, every fibre of you wanted, but your thick skull was stronger. Who was he coming into your room unannounced and in a foul mood after a good hunt?

“You” His voice was flat “You are my problem, (y/n).”

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t trust me” Your memories went back to the hunt and how you had given him your only weapon, trusting that he’d have your back while you’d help Mary. It had been pure instinct, you didn’t plan on it and didn’t think about it. But now after the adrenaline in your blood was gone you realised just how instinctively that had been. You trusted him same as you trusted Sm and Dean, people you had known for years.

“You’re a fool” Arthur Ketch sounded less angry now more resigned as he still studied your face. You huffed at his words, but almost shrieked when suddenly he was on the bed with you. His lips met yours in an almost angry and definitely heated kiss. He didn’t taste like liquor this time and for a second you let yourself enjoy the taste of just him. Being trapped between him and the bed felt like the safest and most exciting place you could think of.

When both of you leaned back for air you looked back into his eyes, there was still some stern anger but also obvious want.

“Call me a fool once more and I’ll kick you out”

“You’re an idiot then” a smirk formed on his lips “for trusting me”

“It’s idjit around here” you said before pulling him close to your lips again.

The phone rang through the bunker as you still looked shocked at the lifeless body. You knew all the things he and his organization did, to Mick, to Mary, and all those other hunters. He wasn’t the man you fell in love with. But it didn’t stop the hurt because lifeless and relaxed the man you hated and loved looked alike.

Running on autopilot you picked the phone up from the table. Only when it was in your hand you noticed it wasn’t yours.

“(y/n)” Dean was by your side in a split second trying to take the phone from you but you wouldn’t let him. You couldn’t take your eyes off the small boy smiling wide at the screen. Something about his eyes looked oddly familiar.

“This is Cyrus Bevell” You whispered more to yourself than Dean before you picked up on a whim. If this was the Brits tracking you they’d probably already suspect you at the bunker anyway.

“Hello?”

“Ahm… hello?” There was a small voice on the other line “Who am I speaking to?”

“(Y/n)”

“Is my mom not around?” The small voice of a young boy asked carefully. He sounded as if he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to know the answer. And you couldn’t blame him as you thought of the lifeless body Ketch had left when he tried to sneak up on Dean, Mary and you. Was this kid really Tony Bevell’s son? She didn’t seem the motherly type.

“I’m sorry. She's… gone” it was the first word that come to your mind that was close to the truth but didn’t sound as terrible as dead, killed or murdered. You heard a small gasp on the other end of the line, your brain supplied you with images of the smiling kid from the photo looking devastated, hurt and alone.

To your surprise the kid spoke again immediately, you admired his bravery and self-control but looking over at Ketch’s body made you realize it was possibly the Brits brainwashing too.

“You’re (y/n)? Do you still work with my father?” Your eyes were still on Ketch as you listened to Cyrus. You had no idea the kid know someone with your name, but he surely couldn’t mean you. All you hoped was that you could give him better news on his father than his mom.

“Your father?”

“Arthur Ketch? He talked about you last time mom let me talk to him?” Your eyes went huge as you looked at Ketch. He had a kid? Why did he never mention having a son? You had hoped so damn much to have better news about his father, but with Ketch dead too what were you to do?

“You’re Arthur’s kid?” You send Dean and Mary a desperate look, not able to tell that poor kid more bad news “I… ahm… Sorry I stopped working with him.”

An uneasy feeling settled in your guts. How could you tell someone you had just witnessed their father’s murder? A murder you actually approved of because it was to safe the people you considered family.

“Oh” He sounded sad at that “Well most people do.” There was sadness in his voice and your heart broke for the boy who was utterly alone now. Apart from where he wasn’t, because he was part of an organization that ruined the lives of people who committed themselves to make the world a better place in its name.

You swallowed having made up your mind on what to do here. Arthur Ketch might have been lost, but this kid wasn’t. You owned it to Toni Bevell, who reluctantly helped with getting Mary back, to in turn help her family.

“Cyrus…” Your voice was serious as you deliberately looked away from Ketch to focus on something else than your pain “Where are you?”

“At home?”

“Can you give me an address and then wait outside?”

“Yes, ma'am” He added a London address before waiting for more instructions. You shook your head at how easily he followed orders of a stranger he’d never seen in his life. All because he thought you were someone who worked close with his father and his organization.

“Call me (Y/n)” for a moment your voice softened “and wait outside in 30 minutes.“ When he confirmed your orders you hung up looking over at Dean and Mary. They had followed your side of the conversation silently only now speaking up to voice their opinions.

"No” Was all Dean said but you ignored his doubts defiantly looking him straight into his green eyes.

“You call Crowley” You told him leaving no room for discussion “I’m picking up this kid. I won’t leave a kid with those monsters.”

“(Y/n)! This is crazy!”

“I don’t care.” you shot right back “Its saving people, hunting things. That’s what we do. That makes us better than the Brits who just kill and ask questions later. I try to safe everyone I can and then ask questions. And I can safe this boy from becoming like his father. So will you call Crowley to give me a lift or not?”

“I…” Dean was surprised at your sudden outburst of determination but by the look in Mary’s eyes she understood. She knew what risking everything to safe an innocent kid felt like.

“Call him Dean” she said sending you a glance of understanding and support “She needs to do this. You go get the kid and we clean up.”

“Thank you”


End file.
